galactic_star_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Ninja
Bio-Ninja is a fictional character and a supporting protagonist of Galactic Star Fighters. She is a rebel scout. Personality Hanaka is known to be gentle, friendly, loyal, helpful, patient, and stable to all humans and animals of shapes, sizes, and colors. However on her bad side, she can get aggresive when fighting in combat. She is also stubborn and even a bit too quiet, that sometimes Hanaka doesn’t know what to say. Description According to Hanaka, she believes that her powers make her a force of nature. When she became Bio-Ninja, her karate skills upgraded into something much stronger. Now she has gained weapons that help her defend herself against her enemies. One is a katana with a blade made out of emerald that can bring out plant poison and venom. Another is a set of shurikens and kunais that are seeds to vines and trees. Last but not least is an ink brush that can be used whenever Bio writes an animal name in Japanese, the word will transform her into one. When she is just Hanaka, she is calm on her good side and has a love for animals and nature. She is very fluent at speaking and reading Japanese as well as English. She learns to be both soft and hardcore when taking karate lessons. Her goal is to make it to highest black belt while currently in her purple belt so far. Appearance Hanaka’s human race is Japanese-American. Her starling race is Earth. She has black, straight hair that is worn in two buns while the rest is down. Her eyes are dark brown which is a common eye color for most Asians, but as Bio-Ninja her eyes are changed to spring green along with green streaks for her hair. Her attire includes a light pink sweater with a light green button-on underneath. She also wears a khaki skirt with white knee-high socks with brown sperrys. As Bio-Ninja, she wears green armor that come with her weapons. She has green boots, green gloves, green helmet with a mouth-mask, and green elbow and knee-pads. Her helmet shows her buns and downwards hair. She also has a base suit that is yellow with orange stripes. Her armor color pallette overall are spring green, yellow, orange, gold, and silver. Trivia Hanaka was the hardest to name. She was first named Yoko Tokami, then Flora Hana, Hanaka Hiroshima, and finally Hanaka Otaku. Bio-Ninja had the same name when she was first created, except there was no dash symbol between letters, “o” and “N”, as in Bio Ninja. Later she was renamed Biology Ninja, but it just didn’t sound right so she was renamed Bio Ninja but with the dash symbol. Hanaka‘s zodiac sign is Taurus. So far, Bio-Ninja is the only GSF to have boots that cannot be used for fast travel other than running and jumping. Her bodysuit has a similarity to Hydro Attack. Along with Cameron, Hanaka is one of the only GSFs to have straight hair. She also the only GSF to have her hair not fully down like Isabelle so far. Bio-Ninja was inspired by Wasabi, Maui, Beast Boy, and Espio the Chamelon. Hanaka’s name means “flower child” in Japanese. Bio-Ninja originally contained a spear that could create poison, but it was later removed because there wouldn’t be enough room for major weapons. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Part Humans, Part Starlings